


sleep deprived tag

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend tag au, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: junmyeon needed sex and sleep. the former was easy, but he has to confess his undying love to get the latter, it seems.





	sleep deprived tag

Sehun opens his camera, which makes Junmyeon whine, he settles his head on Sehun’s chest, closing his eyes. He will not give into another video, he’s so tired from handling the stats of their company, he just wanted sex and sleep when he came back. He’s gotten one, and Sehun clearly is not understanding the effects sleep deprivation can have on Junmyeon.

Apparently, the ‘Boyfriend Tag’ for his audience is more important than his sleep.

“Hyung, get some clothes on,” Sehun says. He keeps the camera on the table, and presses a kiss on Junmyeon’s head. “It’ll be weird talking to them naked.”

“I’m staying under the blankets,” Junmyeon mutters. “Besides, you aren’t wearing anything, too.”

“I’ll wear boxers and sweatpants, hyung, I’m not shameless.”

Junmyeon can feel Sehun rolling his eyes, it makes Junmyeon smile, even though it’s a dumb thing. Sehun slides off the bed, much to Junmyeon’s disappointment, and picks up the boxers and sweatpants they left near the door.

“Your butt looks amazing,” Junmyeon winks when Sehun groans and gives him a bored look. “You can stay naked, it’ll be nice.”

Sehun wears his clothes anyway, joins Junmyeon back on the bed. Junmyeon grabs the opportunity to throw himself onto Sehun, keeping himself half on the bed, and half on Sehun’s chest. He giggles when Sehun gasps upon his moment, God, his boyfriend is adorable.

“I’m starting,” Sehun announces, and presses a button the camera. He’s never really understood how Sehun’s been able to talk to a camera without feeling like it’s weird (he’s got to edit it, too, and it’s weird watching oneself talk and edit stuff out – Junmyeon would’ve deleted the whole video and his whole existence, if he could). Sehun says hello to his audience, saying how life’s been treating him, and apologizes for not uploading a video last week.

He brings the camera lower, through the screen, Junmyeon can see Sehun’s forefinger pointing at his head. “And this, is my boyfriend. Say hi, hyung.”

“Hello, I’m Junmyeon and I hate him,” Junmyeon points back. Sehun lets out a  _hey!_  and pouts. Sehun has a ‘cutesy but macho’ sort of image with his audience – that’s what Junmyeon’s heard from Minseok, at least. Minseok also mentioned something about Sehun having lots of fans.

“Ignore him, he’s sleep deprived,” Sehun winces when Junmyeon thrusts his finger into his chin. “Anyway, today, we’re doing the  _Boyfriend_   _Tag_!”

“It should be  _Sleep Depriving Your Boyfriend Tag_ , being honest.”

Sehun chuckles. It rumbles through his chest and Junmyeon doesn’t want the faint rumble to fade, it’s really a heart warming feeling. “We’ll try to change the name, if we can.”

Junmyeon doesn’t say anything but he can feel Sehun’s chest tighten a little, he looks up a little and finds Sehun smiling down at him. Suddenly, Junmyeon would rather kiss the daylights out of his boyfriend than sleep. Funny.

“There are thirty questions,”

Junmyeon groans, gives the idea a  _boo_ , even though that will not stop Sehun from doing it anyway.

“But I think it’s better if we do five questions each, and end it with ten.”

“I suddenly love you a lot,” Junmyeon laughs, and coos at Sehun’s pout. “I’m kidding, Sehunnie.”

Sehun rolls his eyes but his tiny smile defies his annoyance. He takes his phone, does some scrolling and tapping, and hands the  phone to Junmyeon. “You go first.”

Junmyeon squints, brings the phone terribly close to his eyes, and manages to read the clearer question. “Where am I from?”

“Your mother’s womb,  _Magnificent_  Mrs. Kim’s womb.”

Junmyeon claps slowly on his wrists. “You’re a genius.”

“Aren’t I, hyung?” He chuckles once more. Junmyeon drops his head back onto Sehun’s chest (when did he raise it?), and sighs. “You’re from Apgujeon!”

“Wow, you remembered.”

“I’m not that bad!” Sehun snatches the phone (he still has a pout, and Junmyeon swears his legs are dead), and looks through the questions. “Am I a big spoon or a small spoon.”

“Hmm, let’s see,” Junmyeon acts like he’s thinking, and smiles at the camera, as if there are people watching them through it. “He’s physically a big spoon, but cuddling-wise, he’s a small spoon.”

Junmyeon laughs loudly, wow, he’s a joke master! It’s the best joke he’s made so far! If that wasn’t the joke of the year!

Sehun groans but the tag goes on, they go back and forth asking questions, making jokes, only two were serious answers, and Junmyeon starts feeling a little bad for the amazing jokes he makes while answering questions.

“All right, last question and you can have your nap,” Sehun announces.

“Wow, is this what freedom feels like?”

Sehun completely ignores his comment, and looks at the phone. “Do- do you love me?”

“Of course!” Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “You’re an idiot! Of course I love you.”

Sehun’s cheeks become pink, and Junmyeon is very glad to alive. It’s such a pretty view, it would have been a shame if he couldn’t see that. Sehun nods, and looks at the camera, says his goodbye, forces one out of Junmyeon, and keeps the camera aside.

“That wasn’t part of the tag,” Sehun says, as if Junmyeon didn’t know already. “Did you mean it or...?”

Junmyeon seriously did not think his undying love confession would be so simple, yet again, he thought finding someone as perfect as Sehun wasn’t simple either (a job suggestion did the miracle). He always ends up being wrong, he likes it. “I meant it. It doesn’t feel like we’re saying it for the first time, but, seriously, it seems like I’m even ready to marry you.”

“Oh,” Sehun’s cheeks flush darker. He’s so cute, what the hell, it doesn’t seem like he fucked Junmyeon into the bed a few hours ago. “I love you too.”

“Wasn’t that hard, now, was it?”

“Are you teasing me after I’ve confessed to you?  
Junmyeon shrugs. “Do you want to let me sleep or get buried alive?”

“Sex would be nicer, thanks.”

Junmyeon rolls to the either side of the bed, stealing whole of the blanket for himself. “Good night, I have zero idea who you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaa this is really cliche but i love it a lot???? and seho being soft in bed??? + i live for junmyeon being a sleepyhead dbfskjdfbdsj but i hope you like it (also, this is an apology for the grabage of last fic + avoiding homework because im a pro like that *eyeglasses emoji*)


End file.
